


Forget Me Not

by hanged_albatross



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, aftermath of death, discussion of cremation, if anything death or funeral related makes you uncomfortable I would advise against reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanged_albatross/pseuds/hanged_albatross
Summary: "How many casualties?" Crosshair asked, speaking the words that Hunter was to afraid to say.Cody opened his mouth but seemed to be at a loss for words."How. Many. Casualties?" With each word, their sniper took a menacing step forward until he was almost chest to chest with the Commander."A lot of good men died here today to save their brothers," Cody said sadly. "And... and 99 was one of them."
Relationships: 99 & Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I read all of emrys (livingshitpost) Bad Batch & 99 fics so I dropped all my WIPs to write my own. Everyone should check out their fics, especially this one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445823
> 
> (Also to reiterate from the tags, if anything death/funeral related makes you uncomfortable, I would advise against reading)
> 
> Now with art! Big shout out to Sorry-but-no-sorry over on Tumblr for the drawing!
> 
> https://sorry-but-no-sorry.tumblr.com/post/639830329015812096/officially-graduated-messy-sketch-based-of

"Flight Control Kamino, this is _Havoc Marauder._ Requesting permission to-," Hunter paused to yell over the blaring rock music that was reverberating through the cockpit. "Wrecker, I said turn it down!"

Crosshair immediately reached over the console and killed the music as Wrecker began to belt out the chorus. 

"Aww, you're no fun," Wrecker pouted. "We were just getting to the good part!"

The response that came through the comms was distorted. " _Repeat- last- transmis-."_

"That's odd," Tech muttered and started to fiddle with the receiver controls. 

"Probably interference from this storm," Hunter said with a shrug. He leaned back and relaxed into the co-pilots seat. "And don't worry Wreck- we'll have plenty of fun once we pick 99 up." 

Wrecker soured expression immediately perked up at the mention of their oldest _vode._

Ever _s_ ince the Bad Batch received a ship and the discretion to conduct their own missions, the time between returning to Kamino had gotten longer and longer. They all relished in the freedom but hated leaving 99 by himself on that floating rock. But every time new mission orders would come through, 99 would just smile and say " _Go on,_ y _ou boys have much more important things to do than hang around ole' me all day."_

The last three missions had been especially difficult on the Batch, and not just in terms of danger. Each new assignment had come in just hours after completing the previous one with no time to stop and visit their missing batchmate. After four months away, everyone was eager to see 99 and let the anxiety of war melt away in his company. And now, as they descended the stormy sky of Kamino, their excitement was brimming over the edge. 

"Speaking of 99, is the 'package' secured?" Crosshair asked. 

Hunter nodded, "All boxed up and sitting in the fridge."

"Don't worry Tech, I already taste-tested it," Wrecker teased, elbowing the smaller Clone. "Should be up to your standards." 

Before Tech could come up with a clever response, Crosshair shot to his feet. He pushed his was forward to stand between the two piloting seats. 

"What the-?" the sniper exclaimed, pointing to the emerging buildings surrounded by the dark sea. "Look down there. Is that smoke?"

As the _Marauder_ broke through the fog, details came into focus. The round laboratories were covered in scorch marks and metal debris. Hundreds of armor-clad clones moved across the outside pathways- more than Hunter knew were normally stationed on Kamino. Even the normally barren landing pads were cluttered with gunships and transports. They watched as one large medical evac ship took off, disappearing into the growing storm. 

" _Havoc_ _Marauder_ , do you copy?" the flight control officer's voice came through clear. 

"Yes, yes we copy," Hunter quickly replied. "What the hell is going on?"

"You do not have authorization to land," the control officer said, ignoring the question. "Return to orbit and await further orders."

"Negative flight control," Hunter put as much authority into his voice as he could muster. "We're coming in hot. Landing Zone 6 - our normal parking spot. Make sure its clear." 

Tech shut off the comms before any response could come through. 

"What'ya think happened?" Wrecker asked nervously. 

"Nothing good," Hunter said. "Gear up. We're going in."

* * *

After slamming the _Marauder_ down between two gunships, the Bad Batch stepped off the ship with hands resting on their weapons. Glancing around, Hunter could now clearly see the remains of Separatist battle droids. But before he could investigate further, a squad of pure white-armored Regs surrounded them, blasters at the ready. 

"Halt!" the lead Reg yelled. "Identify yourselves." 

"Easy there," Hunter said, sliding off his helmet so that they could see his face. "Clone Force 99. We have orders to report today." 

Crosshair grabbed the barrel of the closest blaster and shoved it down. "If you know whats good for you, you'll get that out of my face."

"No ships were authorized to land," the more overzealous Reg said stiffly. 

"Well, we gave ourselves authorization," Hunter shot back. "Now what the hell happened?"

The squad exchanged looks, but still reluctantly lowered their blasters. 

"It was a Separatist attack lead by General Grievous," another Reg explained. "Brass is saying it was an attempt to steal the Fett genetic code."

"The Sepies attacked Kamino directly?" Tech balked. "That's insane."

"Just thank the Force that the 501st and 212th came in time," the lead Reg said. "If not for them there would've been a lot more casualties."

"There were-?" Wrecker started. 

"Whose in charge right now?" Hunter interrupted, anxiety rising.

He began to look around wildly. 99 always greeted the Batch as soon as they landed- it was their little ritual. Wrecker would scoop him up into a big hug before remembering that their oldest _vode_ was more fragile then the rest. 99 would then look at Hunter and say with fake disapproval " _didn't get another tattoo this time, did you?_ " Crosshair would give 99 a quick squeeze on the shoulder before Tech would latch to his side, as if 99 were magnetic. 

_The city is in lock-down protocol,_ Hunter thought desperately. _He's probably busy helping the cadets or reorganizing or... or..._

"The 212th is sticking around for a few hours to secure the area. We'll escort you to the Commander- I'm sure he'll want to have a few words with you about your _authorization_ ," the lead Reg said. 

As the Batch was escorted through the twisting grey hallways, the toll of the battle was more and more apparent. The ground was littered with clankers and shrapnel and pools of blood. Tech ran his hand along a long gash in the wall that was most likely made by a lightsaber. 

"You actually just missed the 501st," one of the Regs said, as if to make idle conversation. He carefully stepped over a pile of destroyed droids. "The Boys in Blue went to chase down the Sepies after their retreat."

"Shouldn't have let any of them 'retreat'," Wrecker scowled, kicking the pile. Clanker parts scattered across the hall. 

That put an end to any small talk until they rounded the corner to see a broad-shouldered yellow and white armored Clone barking orders. 

"No, we need another squad patrolling the southwest corridor. It sustained to much damage for us to repair- we'll just have to wait until the 142nd shows up."

"Commander Cody!" Hunter called out, quickening his pace and pushing past their escorts. 

"Hunter?" Cody turned around, obviously confused. "What are you boys doing here?"

They clasped forearms and Cody pulled Hunter into a half hug. All the Regs stiffened at his familiarness with the highest ranking Clone in the GAR.

"We were already in route," Hunter explained. 

"Thank you, you're dismissed," Cody addressed the Regs, who quickly dispersed. He then turned back to the Batch. "Well you picked one hell of a time to show up." 

"When did this happen?" Wrecker demanded, watching as a very young clone was wheeled past them in a emergency gurney, moaning in pain. 

"We officially secured the area three hours ago," Cody sighed. "But the battle went on for most of this morning." 

"How many casualties?" Crosshair asked, speaking the words that Hunter was to afraid to say. 

Cody opened his mouth but seemed to be at a loss for words. 

"How. Many. Casualties?" With each word, their sniper took a menacing step forward until he was almost chest to chest with the Commander.

"A lot of good men died here today to save their brothers," Cody said sadly. "And... and 99 was one of them." 

"No. No. No." Tech's voice began to hitch, "That can be true."

Crosshair's relaxes were fast enough to lunge forward and catch Tech before he completely crumpled to the floor. 

Hunter blinked a few times, a numb sensation spreading through his chest. Remembering the spatters of blood and gore they passed on the way in, his stomach rolled. For a moment he thought he was going to vomit. 

"I'm so sorry," Cody said quietly, his head bowing. 

"How did- what happened?" Hunter heard himself asking as his vision narrowed and ringing started in his ears. 

"The Separatists made it into the barracks. We were trying to protect the cadets and 99 left cover to try and get more munitions. He died a hero."

"You were there?" 

Cody nodded. "It was a clean kill- he didn't suffer." 

Wrecker began to shake in anger, his chest heaving as each breath he drew became heavier and heavier. The large Clone then turned and slammed his fist into the metal wall. The solid steel dented under his rage and he smashed his fist over and over and-

Hunter finally snapped to his senses and grabbed Wreckers arm, having to pull his full body weight back to pry Wrecker from his target. "Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" 

Wrecker looked down at Hunter, eyes full of tears. "99 was supposed to be safe here!"

"Where is he?" Crosshair said, draping Tech's arm around his shoulder for support. 

_He's in shock,_ Hunter thought as he noted that Tech's eyes were unfocused in a thousand-yard stare. 

"We moved all the bodies to the infirmary," Cody said. "Are you sure you want to see-"

"Yes." Crosshair snapped. 

Cody nodded in understanding and motioned for them to follow. The Commander led them further into the complex, to corridors that Hunter hadn't been through since he was a cadet.

He thought back to one of his earliest memories, when he was no older than 2 or 3, of being brought through this exact hall to an examination rooms. It was one of his weekly check ups where the Kaminoens would run yet another series of exhausting tests. But this time, as soon as the doctor turned their back, he had bolted out of the room and ran barefoot through the twisting hallways. 

_"Hunt'ika?" 99 had called out, spotting him crouched in a doorway. "What are you doing?"_

_"Hiding," he had replied simply._

_"Another doctors appointment?" 99 asked, scooping him up in his arms._

_Hunter nodded earnestly.  
_

_"They just want to make sure you're healthy," 99 explained. "Don't want to end up like me, do you?"_

_Hunter shook his head. "All they do is give me shots. And ask me dumb questions."  
_

_"What if I stayed with you? Would that make you feel better?"_

_"Thank you vode," Hunter had said, hugging him tightly._

Hunter blinked away the memory- it was almost funny to think back to when he was afraid of a little needle.

After a solemn march, they pushed their way through the crowded infirmary and into the large adjacent room. The air was chilled, sending a violent shiver through every member of the Batch. When the lights were flipped on, they could see that on the ground, arranged in neat rows, were hundreds of identical body bags.

"Here he is," Cody said, guiding them to the last bag on the last row. 

"Whats.. what going to happen to his," Wrecker asked, voice wavering. "To his body?"

Cody winced. "All the bodies are slated to be incinerated in the next hour- standard protocol."

"Standard protocol?" Crosshair shouted. "That's our brother! No, no, 99 is not going in some mass, unmarked _reg_ grave. He deserves better than that!" 

Hunter was certain that their sniper would have lunged forward and begun to strangle Cody if he wasn't holding onto Tech. But suddenly, the smaller Clone released his grip on Crosshair, crumpling onto the ground next to 99's body. 

"Tech," Hunter said softly. "Tech, you don't have to-." 

Ignoring all attempts at comfort, Tech reached out with trembling hands and partially unzipped the bag, revealing 99's eerily peaceful face. Hunter would have mistaken him for sleeping if it weren't for the massive red stain that soaked through his shirt. That's when the truth must of fully registered for for Tech, because a heart-wrenching sob escaped his lips and he fell forward, clutching 99's still chest. Wrecker and Crosshair were immediately at Tech's side, each putting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to ground him. 

Hunter turned to Cody and asked in a low voice. "There has to be something else we can do." 

Cody thought about it for a moment. "There is a singular incinerator. It's mostly used for disposing of medical tools, but it does leave ashes. It would be a proper cremation." 

Hunter nodded - it would have to do, but the truth was that 99 deserved a proper funeral pyre, a stories high bonfire to send off a life that was brighter than even the largest star.

Cody called for a stretcher over his comm and it arrived shortly after. When the two medical Regs reached for body bag, Wrecker quickly stepped in front of them. 

"We'll do it," he snarled, and nodded to Crosshair. 

Together, they gently grabbed either end of the bag and placed it on the stretcher. They moved down the hallway to much smaller room that only had a few shelves and a large silver door on the back wall. 

"I'll give you some space," Cody said, shutting the door behind him as he left. 

"99 was supposed to be safe here." Wrecker repeated. "That's why we left him behind. It was to dangerous out there..."

"And we were stupid enough to believe that. We're at war. Nowhere is safe." Crosshair said bitterly. 

"He can't be gone. He can't be." Tech said through his tears and Crosshair quickly pulled him into a hug. 

For the first three years of his life, Tech had been so sickly and constantly in and out of the ICU. Hunter was certain that if not for his status as an experimental clone that Tech would have been decommissioned the moment he was decanted. But 99 was always there by his side, to keep him company or to comfort him. 99 was the one who taught him Mando'a and encouraged him to record everything. _I_ _f I can't see the world, you can at least bring a bit of it back to me_ , 99 explained. 

Hunter knew that 99 loved them all equally, but it was an indisputable fact that little Tech always had the softest place in 99's too-damned-big heart. 

Wrecker hesitantly grabbed the handle to the silver door and opened it, grimacing as a cold slab rolled out.

"Don't even have time to fucking mourn," Crosshair said coldly as Hunter helped Wrecker place 99's body onto the slab.

"We can still give him a proper Mandalorian send off," Hunter said, pulling out one of the small knives he kept tucked away. He placed it next to 99 before pressing their foreheads together in a last _Keldabe_. 

Understanding, Tech pulled out a data-stick. "It's all the recordings from our last few missions," he explained before placing it on the slab and repeating the _Keldabe_. 

Wrecker set down one of his spare detonators on the slab. When he pressed his forehead against 99s, Hunter could hear Wrecker mutter ' _I'm sorry couldn't protect you ori'vode.'_

Pulling one of his metallic reflectors from his belt, Crosshair set the last gift down. He gently placed his hands over 99's, which had been crossed over his chest. 

"Ready?" Hunter asked Crosshair after a few minutes. 

The sniper nodded, letting go of his hands and taking a step back. With shaking hands, Hunter slid the slab into the incinerator and closed the door. He could hardly bring himself to press the buttons to start the cremation sequence. As soon as he could hear flames beginning to crackle behind the door, his vision began to waiver. 

"I, I need some air," he said, unable to stand the noise. Hunter quickly exited the room and immediately a wave of guilt for leaving, but the walls had started to close in around him and... 

He stared down at his helmet that was clenched in his trembling hands. With a scream, he hurled it down the corridor. It smashed against against the far wall and bounced on the ground twice before spinning to a stop. 

"Hunter!"

The Sargent spun around, about to take the head of whoever was speaking off, but softened when he saw it was only Cody. 

"Three hours," Hunter gritted out. "We were three hours too late. If we had been here, we could have protected him." He then saw the guilt flash in Cody's eyes and realized the implications behind his words. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you did everything you could."

"He just wanted to help," Cody said, "And I know you all were very close."

"That's one way of putting it," Hunter huffed. "Did you know that tomorrow was his decanting day?"

"Oh."

"Well, it's technically Tech's. We could never figure out 99s- it somehow got erased from his file when he was about to be decommissioned. So Tech wanted them to share the day," Hunter sucked in a deep breath. "That's why we came back. We were going to sneak 99 onto the _Marauder_ and have a party. Even baked a damned cake." He shook his head in disbelief. "Whats the point of fighting if we can't even protect the ones we love?"

"Hope," Cody said with sincerity. 

Hunter laughed lightly. "You should like that Jedi of yours."

Cody smiled and walked over to Hunters helmet, picking it up and brushing it off. The Commander offered it back, which Hunter reluctantly accepted. Before anything else could be said between the two, the door opened at the other three Batchers stepped out. In Tech's hand was a simple black box which he cradled close to his chest. 

"Do you need us to stick around, Commander?" Hunter said, mostly out of professional courtesy. 

"No, Sargent, we'll be fine. I'll try and delay your next mission orders for as long as I can."

"Thank you." 

"Take care, _vode_ ," Cody said, giving them a respectful nod as they left. 

Even in the short hour that passed on Kamino the evidence of a battle was already beginning to fade. Most of the clankers had been discarded and the blood was mopped up. They even passed a group of cadets who, while obviously shaken, were still being marched to class. 

"Business as usual," Crosshair said, glowering as they passed two Kaminoens. 

* * *

When the Bad Batch returned to the _Havoc_ _Marauder_ , they sat in the cockpit and settled into the heavy silence. Crosshair had to turn his head every so often to wipe away the tears that streamed freely down his face and Tech had gone back to his thousand-yard stare. Wrecker had slammed his helmet back onto his head, probably to hide the tears. 

"So what now?" Wrecker said, voice slightly muffled. 

"I mean, 99 lived his entire life on Kamino," Tech pointed out, his voice distant. 

"And he fucking hated it," Crosshair snapped. "We're not giving him a goddamn burial at sea." 

"He deserves to be somewhere with plenty of sunshine," Wrecker said. 

"You know, I might actually know a place," Hunter said, pulling up a star chart, "Back when I did some solo missions, I had to do recon of this planet. Completely empty except for flora and fauna. Sunny the entire time I was there, quiet. Peaceful."

"I think he would've liked that," Tech said. 

"It's just a few hours away. I'll plug in the coordinates."

Once in hyperspace, Hunter excused himself from the room and headed towards his bunk, grabbing an ice pack on his way. He laid down and draped the cold press over his forehead before closing his eyes to try and get the unrelenting headache that had built up to die down. But every time he would start to drift off, he would see was 99's slack face and the pool of blood. 

After about an hour of tossing and turning, he got back up and walked into the common room to find Crosshair and Wrecker silently sitting next to one another. In Wreckers hand was an old group picture of them- so old that neither Hunter nor Crosshair had their tattoos, Wrecker had both eyes, and Tech hairline was normal. 

The picture had been taken when Tech passed his very last test to declare him field ready, and therefore much harder to decommission. Wrecker was standing behind the other four with his arms wrapped around them in bear hug. Crosshair was standing to the far left, eyes mid-roll but there was still a curve to his lips. Next to him was 99, who had the largest grin across his face and a hand on Tech's head to ruffle his hair. Tech was proudly holding his commissioning papers while, at the very end of the line, was Hunter who wore a cocky expression on his unmarked face.

He had remembered that when he had that picture taken, all he could think was ' _That's right, you long neck bastards. Try and take us now.'_

"Wheres Tech?" Hunter asked tiredly. 

"Still in the cockpit," Crosshair said. 

"Said he needed some space," Wrecker added. 

"Well has anyone checked on him?"

"He said he needed space!"

Hunter rolled his eyes and went back to the fridge, grabbing a cold bottle of water. Sitting on the lowest shelf was the brown box which contained a white frosted cake with ' _Happy Birthday 99 & Tech_' written in sloppy cursive with pink icing. He quickly shut the door. 

When he entered the cockpit, he saw that Tech was curled up in the co-pilots seat, knees tucked against his chest. He had his helmet on and hadn't seemed to notice the intrusion. Hunter tapped his shoulder but Tech just flipped his visor up. 

"Water," Hunter said, phrasing it more as an order than an offer as he handed Tech the bottle. 

Tech accepted it, sliding his helmet off and began taking small sips. 

"Whatcha listening to?" Hunter asked, taking a seat. 

"It's a recording," Tech replied. 

"Of what?"

"99... before we left on our first mission."

"That's right," Hunter reminisced. "He was so excited that were finally getting out in the field that he basically ran us off of Kamino." 

Tech pulled up the recording, which was mid-way through, and pressed play. 

_"You boys kill some clankers for me!" 99 said._

_"Hah! You know we will!" Wrecker yelled._

_"Take care of yourself, yeah?" Hunter sounded wary._

_"I have the easy job," 99 replied with a grin. "Just come back in one piece, alright?"_

_"We'll try," Crosshair said, "Can't make any promises for Wrecker."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Tech'ika will keep you all in line, right?" 99 said._

_"Someone has to." Tech responded._

_"I'll see you soon!" 99 had called out as the Bad Batch walked up the ramp of the newly christened 'Havoc Marauder'._

* * *

They arrived at the small remote planet in the late afternoon, where Hunter landed the ship on the edge of a clearing. As they descended the ramp, Crosshair let out a low whistle of appreciation. 

"Well, this sure is a sight."

For as far as the eye could see, bright blue and violet flowers blanketed the ground and rolling hills. A gentle breeze rippled across the field causing the landscape to look almost like an ocean. Not the disgusting grey sea of Kamino but the water of a tropical planet with soft sandy beaches. Butterflies and bees lazily drifted from flower to flower and the air was filled with a singing of native birds.

"Is it okay?" Hunter asked as they climbed the closest hill together. 

Tech nodded. "Perfect."

"Its pretty," Wrecker admitted. "99 would've loved it."

Crosshair surveyed the field. "How do you all want to do this?" 

Hunter thought for a moment. "Tech, do you still know the Final Rites in Mando'a?"

"Of course," Tech replied and then offered the box to Hunter. "You're the _ori'vode_ now. Traditionally, the next eldest spreads the ashes." 

It was much lighter than he was expecting. As Tech began to recite the funeral prayer, Hunter ran a caring hand across the lid but found himself unable to open the box. _Why can't I let go?_ he thought, and was about to announce that he just _couldn't_ do it when he felt Crosshair's hand over his own, followed by Wreckers. Hunter gave a sad nod and together they lifted the lid. At the moment, the breeze picked up and caught the ashes just right, carrying the remains across miles and miles of wildflowers. It was over quickly and as soon as Tech finished the rites the Batch all sat down and just stared across the field. 

Once the very last tears were shed, Crosshair wiped away the streaks down his cheeks and stood. 

"I'll be right back," their sniper announced and paced back to the _Marauder._ He returned a few minutes later with the brown cardboard box, five forks and plates, and a full bottle of amber liquid.

_"_ 99 wouldn't have wanted us to mourn. He would have wanted us to celebrate the fact he's a big fucking hero," Crosshair explained. 

Unable to argue with that logic, the cake and what Hunter quickly identified as very strong rum was passed around. 

"Where did you get the booze?" Hunter asked. 

"Last market we passed through. I was saving it for a special occasion," Crosshair said with a shrug. "Thought we could use some liquid courage right about now."

"Hmm," Hunter took a large swig, relishing in the burning aftertaste. "Good shit." 

"Well, this cake is terrible," Crosshair exclaimed after taking a bite, "Too dry."

"I think it tastes great," Wrecker objected, taking a mouthful. 

Tech took a small bite of his cake before plucking out of one of the blue flowers next to him. He examined it for a moment before scanning it, reading through the data that was brought up on the screen quickly. "Did you know that these flowers are commonly referred to as 'forget me not's'?"

"A little heavy handed on the symbolism," Hunter remarked, passing the bottle to Wrecker. 

Even as the sunset turned the sky a blood red, they remained sitting vigil through the night. And when the sun began to creep above the horizon, they watched with tired eyes as the sky turned a brilliant purple. 

"I don't want to leave him behind again," Tech admitted, resting his head on Hunter's shoulder. 

"99 was always with us in spirit, waiting and watching for us to return," Hunter explained, taping his forehead against Tech's. "Now we'll just have to wait a bit longer to see him again. 

And with that vow, the Batch watched as the new day broke- the first of many until they reunited with their fifth member. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was really excited to finally publish this, but after the events of today (01/06/21) its kinda taken the wind out of my sails so to speak. Regardless, I hope everyone enjoys <3
> 
> Stay safe out there.


End file.
